Cassiopé Vega Hermione, ou la fille perdue
by Lysow
Summary: Si Hermione n'était pas la petite fille perdue, sage et étrange qu'elle pensait mais une autre personne et qu'à ses dix-sept ans tout changeait.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic : Cassiopé Vega Hermione,ou la fille perdue je continue bien sur mon autre fic mais voilà je voulais en commencer une nouvelle .**

* * *

_Prologue_

Une moto descendit lentement du ciel étoilé vers la petite maison des Granger. Celui qui conduisait l'appareil était un jeune homme aux long cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu acier qui tenait dans ses bras un poupon qui devait avoir environ un an et demi. La petite fille gigotait sans cesse pour que son père la tienne mieux mais celui-ci occupé à conduire ne pouvait rien faire. Dans la nuit noire on voyait quand même les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de l'homme qui venait de perdre son meilleur ami, et la femme de celui-ci. Quand je l'aurai déposer j'aurai vraiment tout perdu … Il atterrit sur le sol bétonné d'une petite résidence moldu, descendit du véhicule en serrant sa petite fille contre lui, la petite se mit à pleuré sans bruit, commençant à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. L'homme marchait en silence dans la nuit, mais quand il arriva devant la porte de la maisonnée, il éclata en sanglot silencieux, déposa le bébé entouré d'un petit châle et une lettre sonna à la porte. Puis s'en fut en courant dans la nuit noire.

* * *

**  
Voilà le prologue, une idée de qui est le jeune homme ? Désolée pour le chapitre si court et pour les fautes .**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de cette fic !**_

* * *

_Les années passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne se fasse d'amis, celle-ci vécut donc dans la solitude infini, rejeté à cause de ses cheveux, de sa passion pour les livres et les cours mais voulant rester forte elle ne montra pas que cela la touchait et resta digne. Jusqu'à ce jour ses onze ans, où elle reçut cette lettre la lettre de Poudlard, une école de Magie . Se passèrent 6 années sans qu'aucune personne ne vient l'aborder lui parler gentiment autre que pour lui demander de l'aide mais aujourd'hui pour ses dix-sept ans elle se dit que tout allait changer ! _

Quand elle eut fini de lire, elle entendit un bruit sourd puis la voix de sa mère lui demanda de descendre . C'est ce qu'elle fit avec curiosité et intérêt .  
Oui ? Fit Hermione  
Hermione ma chérie nous t'aimons plus que tout et jamais ne croit le contraire mais…, fit la mère de la jeune fille avant d'éclater en sanglots  
Mais quoi maman ? Quoi ? S'écria la fille anxieuse  
Tu as été adopté ! Ton père vient te chercher aujourd'hui ! Rajouta son père avec dégoût en la regardant avec pitié.

Après avoir entendu cette déclaration Hermione s'évanouit et sentit des changements en elle ses hirsutes cheveux châtain roux devinrent noir nuit, long et lisse, ses rondeurs disparurent et elle qui ne faisait que 1m55 grandi telle qu'a faire 1m71, elle s'amincit jusqu'à avoir une taille de mannequin . Ses yeux chocolat devinrent vert mousse brillant d'intelligence et ses jolies fossettes disparurent laissant son visage devenir froides et sans émotions . Quand celle-ci se réveilla elle partit dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et laissa coulées ses larmes exprimant ses émotions fortes . Hermione s'endormit et se réveilla en entendant sonner à la porte, surprise se demandant si elle avait rêvé, mais laissant un doute subsisté elle partit à la salle de bain se rafraîchir et fut surprise des changements faits descendit avec sa valise sans bruit . Elle se stoppa nette en voyant un homme aux longs cheveux noirs nuit et aux yeux bleus aciers . Ils se fixèrent en se demandant quoi faire .

« - Hum, Salut Cassiopé ! Fit son père avec gêne »  
Hermione fronça les sourcils puis prit la parole, timide :  
« - Cassiopé ?! Vous êtes Siruis Black .! Fit la Cassiopé avec une vitesse fulgurante  
- Oui et oui c'est ton vrai nom ! Dit Sirius en s'esclaffant  
- Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée ? Qui est ma mère ? Continua Cassi avec curiosité  
Siruis grimaça mais continua avec lenteur :  
- Je ne peux pas vraiment de dire pourquoi … mais sache que ta mère était une proche de Voldemort et qu'elle l'a trahis !  
- Où est-elle ? Murmura la jeune femme avec tristesse  
- Disparu, on ne sait où ! Elle a fui pour nous sauver ! Soupira son père avec tristesse  
- Il va falloir y allez, continua l'homme »  
Cassi baissa le regard triste et fit un dernier au revoir à sa mère adoptive, la serra dans ses bras . Elle attrapa les bras de son père et transplana avec hâte, arrivé devant la maison son père se retourna et lui demanda :  
« - Veux-tu tout recommencer ou dire aux gens qui tu as été ? »

Cassiopé réfléchit longuement assise sur le péront du 12 square Grimmaurd, puis elle releva la tête et dit avec aplomb :  
« - Je n'ai jamais eu d'amies … personnes n'a jamais voulu me parler . Ça me donne l'occasion de tout recommencer !  
- OK, c'est ton choix, fit Patmol joyeux  
- Et hum … il y a Harry à la maison, rajouta-t-il  
- Oh non ! Souffla Cassi  
- Quoi ? Tu ne l'aime pas . S'écria-t-il inquiet  
- Il est arrogant, stupide et prend tout le monde pour son esclave, lui répondit sa fille du tac au tac  
Cassiopé entendit Siruis soupirer doucement et la fit entrer dans la maison familiale . Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Cassi quand elle étendit une voix suraiguë venant d'un tableau caché par des rideaux :  
« - Enfin mon traître à son sang de fils, ramène une descendante digne de la grande et honorable famille des Black !  
- Oh, taisez-vous mère ! Cria son fils »  
Cassiopé entendit une personne descendre l'escalier et grimaça en pensant que c'était Potter, mais un plop se fit entendre et un vieil elfe de maison apparut, se prosternant au pied de la jeune sang pur en la vénérant :  
« - Oh bonjour Cassiopé Véga Hermione Black ! Je suis Créature !Voulez-vous quelque chose , maîtresse ?  
- Hum, non c'est bon créature tu peux y aller ! Dit Cassi humble  
- La maîtresse est trop humble, Créature la remercie ! Répondit l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître dans un plop sonore »  
La jeune femme vit le survivant apparaître dans son champ de vision et lui faire un sourire niais, béat devant sa beauté .

Il lui fit la bise et se présenta :  
« - Harry James Potter pour vous servir demoiselle ! »  
Cassiopé se recula dégoutté, puis le "cassa '' froide :  
« - Cassiopé Véga Hermione Black !  
- Hum, eh bien Sirius ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une nièce ! Combien de temps restes-tu Cassi, si tu me le permets ? Fit l'élu mielleux  
- Un Je suis la fille de Siruisdonc cette maison est aussi à moi ! Et deux non je te le permets pas ! Trois je vis ici maintenant ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un calme certain et d'une beauté froide avant d'appeler son elfe .  
- Créature ? Veux-tu bien me montrer ma chambre . Demanda-t-elle  
- Oui bien sur maîtresse, suivez-moi ! »  
La jeune Black le suivit sans bruit et le remercia avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, de se changer et de se coucher pour dormir..

* * *

_**Alors comment trouver vous ce chapitre ? =)**_

_**Normalement j'ai tout corrigé ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me revoilà un peu dégoutté de supprimer mon autre fic mais bon vu les fautes faites …  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

Ce matin quand Cassiopé se leva, elle se demanda où était passer sa petite chambre rouge et or, et à qui appartenait cette chambre aux couleurs si Serpentard …  
Puis elle se souvint de tout : ce qui s'était passé hier, l'étrange habitude de Potter, sa nouvelle famille et Créature . Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle devrait aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse pour trouver de nouveaux vêtements et ses affaires pour la rentrée en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Elle espérait secrètement que personne ne la reconnaisse et se dit que vu son changement d'identité elle ne devrait plus être inscrite à Poudlard ... Donc son père devrait la réinscrire .

Elle s'habilla sobrement et descendit lentement les marches menant à la cuisine sans bruit, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que la maison était immense et qu'elle ne si retrouverait pas . Elle appela donc Créature :  
« - Créature ? »  
Il apparut dans un plop et s'inclina en demandant :  
« - Que voulez-vous maîtresse ?  
- Pourrais-tu me montrer où se trouve la cuisine ou la salle à manger ? Dit la jeune femme . »

Celui-ci s'inclina servilement et l'emmena vers la salle à manger où il la fit s'installer tout en préparant le petit déjeuner . Qu'il rapporta, quand Cassi le vit elle fait s'étouffer en le voyant tellement le petit déjeuner était luxueux et garni .Après avoir remercié l'elfe elle se jeta sur la nourriture tout en asseyant de rester bien élevé et demanda :  
« - Créature, peux-tu aller me chercher mon père s'il te plaît ?  
Bien sur, mademoiselle Black j'y vais ! Dit celui-ci en disparaissant »  
Quand son père arriva, la jeune Black était assise sur sa chaise légèrement penchée en avant pour observer le paysage de dehors . Il la surpris en parlant :  
« - Hum Cassi, tu voulais me voir . »  
La jeune femme sursauta et dit :  
«- Oui ! Il me faudrait, une bourse pour m'acheter de nouvelles affaires et qu'aille m'inscrire à Poudlard !  
Bien sur, j'y vais et pour ta première requête voici ta clef de coffre à Gringots ! Fit l'homme en partant »  
Cassiopé soupira, s'avança vers la cheminée, rentra dedans avant de crier :  
« - Chemin de Traverse ! »

Elle atterrit dans un vieux magasin rempli d'objet étrange, Cassi sourit devant la liberté que lui offrait le fait de devenir une Black . Elle se mit à parcourir le magasin à grands pas en passant devenant pleins d'objet rare mais ceux qui l'attirèrent le plus furent : une chaine avec une clef accrochée, un sabre dès l'époque des fondateurs et un petit coffret faisait apparaître ce dont on avait besoin . Elle prit le tout à bout de bras près de la caisse, quand les objets furent posés, un homme aux cheveux de bronze, et aux yeux saphir s'approchèrent d'elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce et chantante :  
« - Que voulez-vous Cassiopé ?  
Hum, je voudrais bien tous ces objets … Lui répondit l'héritière des Black surprise »  
Il observa tous les objets et lui demanda 200 galions, Cassi lui donna sa clef pour que la facture soit transférée aux gobelins puis rétrécit ses achats et partit mais avant de sortie elle dit :  
« - Au revoir M. Gaunt j'espère que votre fils viendra à Poudlard cette année ! »

Cassiopé sourit devant l'étrange rencontre qu'elle venait d'avoir, bien sûr elle s'était rendu compte de qui était son interlocuteur mais elle n'en avait guère pris compte cet homme était peut-être l'un des deux seuls descendant de Serpentard mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait lui lécher les pieds se dit elle en marchant un magasin de vêtements pour très riche . Elle fut surprise par le nom donné au magasin Tempore, temps en latin . Elle entra et fut éblouie par les couleurs festives qui recouvrait tout le magasin . Elle sourit et se mit à acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin mais s'arrêta soudain quand ce fut aux tours de la cape et de l'uniforme de Poudlard qu'elle prit aux couleurs de Serpentard . Fatiguée par cette journée, elle partit quand même achetée ses manuels scolaires et transplana devant le manoir . Elle entra ignora Potter, salua le tableau et monta se coucher sans un mot adressé à qui que ce soit .

* * *

_**Salut tout le monde, voilà la fin du chapitre j'espère que les fautes ne vous dérangeront pas trop! =P **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre désolée pour le temps d'attente …  
Réponse aux reviews :  
oui, elle va faire des arts Martiaux enfin c'est à voir et pour l'habillage de Kréattur je vais le faire !;) Aller je me dépêche de poster !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

Les jours passèrent sans que Cassiopé ne s'en rende compte déjà le mois d'août arriver à sa fin, et bientôt la rentrée pour sa septième année à Poudlard arriverait mais avant tout ce soir Potter fêtait ses 18 ans . C'était donc une occasion de se présenter au monde magique, et de se faire connaître . D'un coup l'idée de la S.A.L.E lui revint et elle se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller libérer l'elfe des Black. Après s'être doucher et habiller c'est une Cassi excité qui descendit l'esclier menant à la cuisine de la famille de sang-pur sans bruit, elle appela l'elfe en faisant attention de ne pas ameuté toute la maison :

« - Kréattur ?!  
- Oui maîtresse ? Fit celui-ci en s'inclinant devant elle  
- Que dirai tu que je te libère ? Que tu sois un elfe libre, que tu fasses ce que tu veux mais en restant toujours au service des Black . Dit elle  
- Maîtresse, Kréattur en serait très heureux … Murmura l'elfe de maison pourtant très inexpressif  
- Kréattur je te libère ! annonça la jeune femme en lui tendant un nouveau tablier de cuisinier . »  
Cassiopé se mit à manger sans appétit en pensant au faît qu'elle allait devoir danser avec le petit et arrogant élu, mais se mit à sourire en se disant qu'elle et Rogue avait le même point de vue .

En parlant du Gryffon, le garçon arriva en rigolant avec Siruis et en continuant de se moquer d'Hermione celle qu'elle était avant .

Celle-ci essaya de garder son sang-froid en l'écoutant parler :  
« - Tu aurais vu ses cheveux, on aurait dit une botte de foin emmêlé … et ses dents comme ceux des castors, en plus elle était plutôt grosse et elle s'était une adoratrice des cours . Mais quelle fille horrible ! Dit le survivant en rigolant . »  
La jeune Black se leva, se rapprocha de lui, puis :  
« - Pô... Harry ! Te crois-tu mieux qu'elle avec tes cheveux semblable a un hérisson, ton corps d'anorexique et tes lunettes dignes d'un vieillard ! Te penses-tu vraiment mieux quel Harry ?! Dit elle en insistant bien sûr son nom et avant de le gifler . »

Harry ne comprenant rien la regarda parti incrédule, et Siruis venant juste de comprendre reste là béat devant l'erreur commise .Pendant ce temps Cassiopé était monté dans sa chambre, puis calmer avait commencé un livre qui lui avait paru, génial « Comment devenir unanimagus en moins d'un an » . Cassi en était déjà à la dernière page, et vraiment contente de pouvoir devenir un animagus . Mais elle entendit soudain sonner six heures, et se dépêcha de se préparer pour le bal d'anniversaire de Potter . Elle avait deux heures, qu'elle entreprit de ne pas gâcher, elle sortit donc sa magnifique robe de la même couleur que ses yeux, des escarpins allant avec . Elle entreprit d'onduler ses cheveux ébène, ce qui vut comment ils étaient lisses ne fut pas très facile mais après une dizaine de sort donna un magnifique résultat . Plus qu'une heure se dit-elle, elle mit donc sa robe et se maquilla légèrement, un trait de crayon, du mascara et un peu gloss voilà le sort était fait . Elle glissa doucement ses pieds dans ses chaussures noir ébène et descendit en bas sans bruit car même si c'était la fête de Potter c'était elle que les gens attendaient .

Elle l'héritière des Black, le nouveau sang pur à marier lui avait dit sa grand-mère, ce soir s'ajourait son avenir .  
Elle arriva lentement et gracieusement dans la salle de bal que son père avait fait rénover avec son soin . Les regards se braquèrent sur elle, un instant elle eut peur mais elle se reprit vite, une Black n'avait peur de rien, rien ne les arrêtait . Veni,vedi, vici* était leur proverbe favoris . Lentement très lentement elle balaye la salle du regard, à la recherche d'elle ne le savait pas elle-même, son attention fut retenue par un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain noisette et aux eux d'une magnifique couleur miel . Il la fixa en réfléchissant avant de détourner le regard vers celle qui devait être sa sœur jumelle car à part la longueur des cheveux, et des cils rien ne lui était propre. Elle s'avança gracieusement vers eux et se présenta :  
« - Cassiopé Black .  
- Liam Gaunt … Fit le jeune homme froid avant de retourner parler avec sa sœur . »  
Qui elle avait l'air d'être une vraie pipelette, mais bridé par son frère elle ne pouvait rien faire . Ses yeux lui lancèrent un regard d'excuse avant de retourner à sa conversation . La jeune femme se fit rattraperpar Blaise Zabini qui l'avait vu partir, sans doute vexé et venait la faire rire, il se mit à parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années :  
« - Hey ! Cassi comment ça va ?  
- Très bien Blaise et vous ? Dit-elle-en se prenant au jeu malgré elle . »  
Ils continuèrent de parler pendant toute la soirée mais Cassi sentit pendant toute la soirée le regard brulant mais froid du Gaunt .  
En rentrant dans sa chambre ce soir-là, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans tête, comme son nom était-ce un héritier du mage noir, pourquoi avait-il été aussi froid …  
Elle soupira, se changea et s'endormit dans son lit avec des questions sans réponse.

* * *

* J'ai suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu .

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Désolée pour la peu de textes et les fautes d'orthographe . **

**À bientôt Lysow **


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, j'essaye de faire le moins de fautes possible .**

_**Chapitre V **_

Il était 7 heures du matin et Cassi venait de se réveiller, elle se dit avec regret que c'était son dernier jour à la maison avant longtemps mais qu'au moins elle ne reverrait plus

Potter tous les matins. Elle soupira avant de s'étirer, et de se lever pour aller se préparer . Elle mit donc une robe aux couleurs de Serpentard, les chaussures assorties et partit se laver les dents . Elle vit alors avec horreur qu'il était dix heures et demie, qu'ils devraient donc être déjà partis . Elle descendit avec vitesse chercher son père, et l'élu elle les vit prendre tranquillement leur petit déjeuner et s'écria :  
« - Père, Pô... Harry on est en retard ! »  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement en criant :  
« - Quoi ?! Mais non ?! »  
Elle les vit sortir pour aller chercher leurs valises car son père avait été nommé directeur de Griffondor, et professeur de métamorphose parce que Macgonagall avait pris le rôle de directrice de Poudlard . Elle soupira en les attendant, puis interloquée elle entendit un bruit sourd venant de la chambre de son père, qui venait d'en sortir : recouvert de poussière .  
Elle lui dit d'une voix nonchalante :  
« - Moi j'y vais, je transplane dans une ruelle près de la gare … »  
Il hocha la tête en haussant les sourcils puis repartit finir ses valises, la jeune femme transplana dans la ruelle menant à la guerre avec sa valise et se mit à marcher très vite pour atteindre la voie 9 ¾ tirant ses valises qui faisaient tant de bruit dans la rue de sa main droite et de l'autre tenant la cage de son Serpencendre, Noct . Arrivant devant le mur qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le train, elle regarda autour d'elle avec prudence vérifiant que personne ne les observer et passa à travers .

Éblouie par la lumière qui illuminait le train, elle se frotta les yeux et entra dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment toujours ses bagages en mains . Au bout de quelques minutes, elle en eut marre et rentra dans un compartiment au hasard qui contenait les Gaunt . Elle sourit à la jeune fille et ignora son frère avec froideur :  
« - Dans quelle maison êtes-vous ?  
- Nous n'en savons rien, nous venons de Dumstrang et toi . Lui répondit Rosaly .  
- Je n'en sais rien, je viens de … Fit la jeune Black avant d'être coupé par Blaise qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment .  
- Hey, Cassiopé ça va . Pas trop dure de supporteur Potter ? Tu penses être reparti où ? Moi je suis à Serpentard . Dit Blaise avec vitesse essayant de dire le plus de choses possible .  
- Bien et toi Zabini ? Oui, c'est plus dur que ça en a l'air . Serpentard, oui je le sais bien . Lui répliqua Cassi  
- Très bien, mais appelle-moi Blaise si ça ne te gêne pas . Affirma Blaise . »  
La jeune femme lui sourit et se mit à fixer Liam sans s'en rendre compte, le concerné non plus ne s'en rendit pas compte car il avait ouvert un livre intitulé : Тайната на черна магия en Bulgare qu'il avait acheté au chemin de Tarverse près de Dumstrang . Cassiopé remarqua enfin le titre du livre qu'elle déchiffra avec difficulté : Secrets de la magie noir . Haussant les sourcils elle prit son livre sur les animagus, qu'elle entreprit de relire chapitre par chapitre pour être prête à préparait la potion qu'il lui ferait découvrir son animagus, tous les ingrédients étaient dans sa valise prête à être utilisé pour la potion qu'elle aller commencer ce soir . Le voyage en train passa sans que personne ne s'en rende compte : Blaise et Rosaly parlaient pendant que Liam et elle lisaient . Un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée Blaise les prévint qu'il était l'heure de se changer, lui et Liam sortirent pendant que les filles se changer en bavardant :  
« - Pourquoi ton frère se comporte-t-il comme ça avec moi ? Murmura la Black  
Ce n'est pas ta faute tu l'intrigues vraiment, c'est vrai qu'en 18 ans personne dans le monde sorcier n'a entendu parler de toi . Lui répondit Rosaly intrigué  
C'est normal je suis resté chez moi en prenant des cours à correspondance . Dis-moi comment connais-tu Blaise ? Lui dit Cassi  
Hum … Nos parents ont décidé au bal du pote Potter qu'ils aillaient former une alliance entre nos familles en nous mariant . Déclara la jeune Gaunt  
Ah, d'accord je comprends tout . Lui indiqua Cassiopé avant de se taire plonger dans ses pensées . »  
L'autre fille se tut en la voyant faire et indiqua aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient rentrer . Ils bavardèrent deux minutes avant de sortir dehors pour aller vers les barques avec les premières années en laissant Blaise monter dans une calèche avec ses amis . L'héritière Black chuchota à celle des Gaunt :  
« - Dis-moi pourquoi on est avec les premières années ?  
- Je n'en sais vraiment rien … Lui murmura l'autre avant de monter dans une barque en suivant son frère . »  
Une demi-heure plus tard la directrice appela :  
« - Liam Gaunt ! »  
Un murmure souleva la salle la plus grande famille de sang pur, la plus noire était de retour, effrayé par le visage sans vie de Liam des cris firent pousser par quelque première année . Le garçon s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus, il frissonna quand le choix peau fit poser sur sa tête et qu'il attendit la voix decelui-ci dans sa tête :  
« - _Un héritier de __Serpentard__ ?!  
- Très bien !_  
- Serpentard !  
- Rosaly Gaunt ! Fit la froide voix de Macgonagall »  
La jeune fille aux cheveux noisette s'avança dignement et fut répartieà Serdaigle avec incrédulité .  
Quand son nom retentit dans la salle Cassiopé marcha vers le choix peau gracieusement, dès qu'il eut frôlé son crâne Serpentard résonna dans la salle .  
Quand le repas fut terminé, la jeune femme attendit Blaise avant de monter dans sa salle commune et d'aller se coucher sans manquer de dire Bonne Nuit à Blaise et en rappelant d'écrire une lettre à Sirius .

**Voilà le chapitre est terminé j'espère qu'il n'y ****a**** pas trop de fautes …  
****À****Lysow**


	6. Chapter 6

**C'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que mes chapitres vous plaisent ou pas ... =P**

_**Chapitre V**_

Les semaines passèrent, sans que Cassiopé ne se fasse trop remarquer, elle devint vite amie avec Rosaly . Qui la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, elle s'était adoucie à son contact, Blaise devint son meilleur ami . Mais Liam l'ignorait toujours à part eux personne n'osait l'approcher du moins tous sauf Théodore qui malgré son calme froid et son air insensible était quelqu'un de gentils, intelligent et marrant .

Ce matin après avoir passé toute la nuit à finir la potion sur les anima gus, elle se leva épuisée, réveillait par les bruits que faisait un hiboutapant à sa fenêtre . Cassi marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit au hibou qui après lui avoir jetait la lettre dessus s'envola sans bruit pour rentrer chez lui . La jeune Black se demandant qui osait lui écrire à cette heure du matin, fronçant les sourcils, elle lut la lettre :

_ 17 Novembre 1997 _

_ Hey Cassi ! Comment ça va ? _

_Tu ne devais pas m'envoyer une lettre, toi . Harry m'ont dit que tu as été repartis à Serpentard … Je m'en doutais . Il m'a aussi dit que tu traînais tout le temps avec une Serdaigle et les héritiers Zabini et Nott c'est bien que tu côtoies des élèves d'autres maisons . À la maison tout se passe bien, penses-tu rentrer pour Noël et les vacances .Sinon préviens-moi vite mais ça serait bien que tu rentres à la maison pour qu'on passe un Noël en famille avec Harry . Je voulais aussi te prévenir que comme dans toutes les familles de sang-pur à la naissance ton nom a été marqué dans un livre et quand tu auras rencontré le sang-pur qui t'est destiné son nom sera marqué près du tien . Et voilà ce que s'est passé hier donc … ton mari sera Liam Gaunt ._

_À bientôt ton père Sirius _

_Ps : Tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec Harry tu lui manque ! Tu sais avec Voldemort et tout ça il ne va pas très bien … _

Après avoir lu la lettre de son père la jeune femme remonta son regard dégoutté vers la fenêtre et se dépêcha de s'habiller . Elle envoya quatre oiseaux en papier à ses trois amis et à Liam disant :

_ Rejoignez-moi dans la salle sur demande dès que vous pouvez …_

_ Cassi_

Elle soupira avant de descendre et de partir vers la salle sur demande .Avant d'entrer dans la salle elle passa le nombre de fois qu'il fallait devant le mur du septième étage en passant à un salon où elle pourrait parler avec ses amis et Liam . Soupirant elle entra dans le salon et s'affala sur un canapé beige en les attendant . Finalement Blaise et Rosaly entrèrent en se tenant la main et Liam les suivit de près en maugréant :  
« - Que veux-tu nous dire si tôt dans la mâtiné ?  
- Le livre nous a fiancés … Répliqua la jeune fille sans aplomb  
- Que ?! Quoi ?! Oh non il en est hors de question ! S'écria le garçon en la fusillant du regard .  
- Pourquoi ? Je te gène hein .! Moi la misérable traitre à son sang ne voulant pas rejoindre le Lord ! Lui renvoya Cassiopé en criant »  
Le garçon s'approcha d'elle avant de la gifler fortement et répliquer froidement :  
« - Ne me surestime pas, je n'ai pas, et ne rejoindrai pas Voldemort mais par contre je sais qui tu

était Hermione … Lui murmura-t-il avant de partir en grand enjambé »  
Blaise et Rosaly coururent vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et vérifier que Liam ne lui avait pas fait mal . Théo qui était resté en arrière parce que arrivé en retard lui dit avant de partir :  
« - Il va le payer cher, très cher ! »  
Cassi trop sonné pour comprendre acquiesça mais Blaise lui sauta dessus pour le forcer à rester s'écria :  
« - Théo peut-être que magiquement vous êtes au même niveau mais lui sans baguettes est le meilleur … »  
Théo se calma et partit s'asseoir près de la futur Mme. Gaunt, attendant qu'elle aille mieux . Celle-ci revigoré par le sort que venait de lui lancer sa meilleure amie . Se releva et dit avec un calme d'une froideur à en faire peur :  
« - Il paiera soi en sur ! »  
Le garçon hocha la tête et partit finir sa grasse matinée du dimanche dans sa chambre, les deux autres le suivirent le laissant seul avec ses pensées .  
Cassiopé attendant qu'ils soient partis ouvrit le placard qui était au fond de la pièce et fit léviter sa potion jusqu'à une table qui venait d'apparaître . Mais juste après qu'elle l'ait posée une voix retentit :  
« - Que fais-tu Cassi ?  
- Potion d'animagus, Théo . Murmura la jeune femme . »  
Avant de lui passer un gobelet et de boire le sien, les deux adolescents tombèrent en même temps en transe . Cassi fut surprise de se retrouver dans une plaine désertique, et tomba sur deux yeux verts qui la fixaient dans l'ombre . L'animal auquel appartenaient ces yeux sortit de l'ombre avant de faire quoi que ce soit la Black recula en voyant le Sinistros s'avancer. Je suis ton animal totem entendit elle avant de se réveiller .  
Elle attendit quelques instants avant de voient le jeune Nott se réveiller et lui disent :  
« - Alors Théo ? Moi c'est … le sinistros !  
- Mmmm … moi un lion . Fit-il avec dégoût avant de partir en courant pour de bon cette fois dans sa chambre ? »  
Fatigué la Black s'endormit sur un canapé

**Voilà pour le chapitre . Vous le trouvez comment ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Encore un nouveau chapitre … Merci aux reviews et à tout ce qui me lisent .**

_**Chapitre VI**_

Cassiopé s'étira fatiguée ne se souvenant pas où elle était, mais quand elle lança un Tempus elle se souvint de tout et vu qu'elle était très en retard car il était déjà onze heures ses cours commençant à huit heures elle se dit que de toute façon … Elle se leva lentement, tout en baillant et en s'étirant . La salle sur demande fit apparaître une salle de bain, où elle se dépêcha de faire couler un bain, elle s'y prélassa une petite heure et se hâta de rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner . Elle observa les couloirs quelques instants avant de rentrer, où les regards se fixèrent un par un sur elle ne la gênant pas du tout . Elle s'assit gracieusement à la table des Serdaigle à côté de Rosaly quand une voix aiguë lui perçait les tympans et s'écria :

« - Cassiopée Black ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le grand HONNEUR de vous voir en cours ce matin ?! Votre père lui non plus n'y allait pas souvent mais lui avait de nombreux acquis mais je n'en puis pas en dire autant de vous !

Minerva Mac Gonagall ! Pourquoi de si bon midi me criiez-vous dans les oreilles ? Et quant à mes acquis vous ne pouvez rien dire mais … je vois que nous nous voyons aussi cet après-midi on verra donc cela plus tard . Lui répliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner pour parler avec Rosaly de la nouvelle qu'elle leur avait annoncée le jour précédent . »

Les jeunes femmes parlèrent une dizaine de minutes en grignotant avant de sortir de la Grande salle une pomme à la main prête pour la prochaine cour . Cassi se posta accouder au mur en attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle de métamorphose qui était en commun avec les Griffondor et les Serdaigle . Mais sa joie disparut vite quand Potter et sa bande arrivèrent vers elle et son amie, la jeune Black grimaça avant de soupirer bruyamment après avoir vu le chef de la bande ( alias Harry) lui sourit . Celui-ci rétrécit vite l'espace entre eux mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui parler Théo, Liam et Blaise arrivèrent sans bruit ce qui fit reculer l'autre garçon au fond du couloir . Elle remercia vite Merlin de les avoir fait arriver aussi vite. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Maco très énervé qui les fit rentrer sans bruit . Celle-ci fit des binômes pour l'exercice qui allait suivre : Liam Cassiopé, Harry Rosaly, Théo Ron, et Blaise une quelconque Serdaigle . La jeune femme grimaça devant le choix de la prof de métamorphose avec ce qui s'était passé hier ça allait donner des étincelles … Quand elle s'apprêta à partir s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle avec Liam la même voix aiguë lui dit :

« - Mademoiselle Black venait donc ici que l'on test votre connaissance voyait le nombre de cours que vous ratez ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez en retard dans le programme … »

La jeune Black réussit très vite tout ce que lui demandait la prof sans se rendre compte que le niveau montait bien au-dessus du niveau de celui de septième année . Mais Macgonagall s'en rendit compte et lui fit subir un véritable interrogatoire :

« - Où avait étudié mademoiselle ?

- Chez moi, madame mon père m'a instruit … Lui répliqua Cassiopé avec aplomb . »

S'ensuivirent une dizaine de questions qui durèrent tout le cours, quand Cassi sortit du cours elle éclata de rire, épuisé par l'interrogatoire et parti en cours de potion où ce fut la même chose mais avec plus de méchanceté le professeur Rogue ricanait devant ses réponses et la toisait de haut . Quand la journée fut finie, elle courut presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle tomba sur Liam . Elle l'évita le plus possible et partit faire ses devoirs sur une table tout près de la réserve quand elle entendit des voix parler d'elle :

« - Tu te rends compte en rend compte quel été en retard dès le premier jour .! Quelle cruche ! »

Elle entendit les voix se faire réprimander froidement par Liam ce qui la surpris énormément . Elle s'avança sans bruit dans l'ombre pour l'observer, mais celui-ci se retourna calmement puis murmura :

« - Tu devrais faire attention à elles et aux rumeurs qui circulent … »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de partir dans la salle sur-demande pour essayer de se transformer, ceux où elle n'arriva pas du tout à faire . Épuisée par tant d'effort, elle se mit à faire ses devoirs en cherchant dans divers livres pour arriver à donner à ses profs une dissertation digne des plus grands génies de Poudlard . Finalement elle réussit à finir ses devoirs et se remit donc à essayer de se transformer en Sinistros .

Quelques heures plus tard, n'arrivant toujours à rien elle rentra chez les Serpentard mais quelle surprise ne l'attendait pas . Toutes les filles de son dortoir étaient assises sur son lit discutant d'elle . Fatiguée et en colère elle laissa libre cours à sa magie qui elle aussi furieuse les expulsa de son lit, et du dortoir . Cassiopé n'ayant plus aucune force s'écroula sur son lit, avec bruit .

Les semaines passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait d'incidents remarquables, les filles de Serpentard n'osaient plus lui faire aucune remarque de peur de représailles . Cassi se lia aussi d'amitié à Daphné Gengrass et se fit un ennemi en Draco Malefoy ce gamin trop imbu et sur de lui, ne lui plaisait pas . Leur querelle faisait prendre à chacun des Poudlariens un côté sinon le pire était à venir .

**Voilà la fin du chapitre dans le prochain nous serons en décembre . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ! Me-revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci aux gentilles reviews !**

* * *

_**Chapitre VII**_

Nous voici le 18 Décembre, et Cassi se demandait quoi acheter à ses amis et Sirius en se baladant à Pré-Au-Lard . Lentement elle marchait dans les rues bondaient du petit village à la recherche des cadeaux qui feraient plaisir à ses proches . Soudain en passant devant une bijouterie elle vit ce qui irait parfaitement à Daphné et à Rosaly : un collier avec un onyx noir en forme de fée du mal pour Daphné et un médaillon en forme d'Aigle aux yeux saphir pour sa meilleure amie . Souriante elle entra dans la bijouterie et acheta les deux bijoux sans regret ni regard en arrière mais il rester encore à trouver des présents pour son père, Théodore, Blaise et Liam même si elle pensait que celui n'allait pas lui offrir . Elle continua donc son chemin plongé dans ses pensées . Mais en passant devant un magasin de Quiditch, elle vit enfin le cadeau rêvé pour Blaise un assortiment d'accessoires pour balais, arrivant vers la caisse mais ne voyant personne elle repartit faire un tour du magasin. Elle cherchait toujours quelque chose pour son père et ses amis mais elle savait que pour le premier elle trouverait son présent ici et pas autre part . Enfin elle LE trouve LE cadeau que voulait absolument son père, un petit miroir permettant de voir n'importe qui n'importe seule la personne qui le possédait pouvait choisir . Elle pensa à haute voix :

« - Que fait un objet comme celui-ci ici ?  
- C'est plutôt utile pour trouver le vif … Lui répondit le vendeur venant juste d'arriver derrière elle »

Perdue dans ses pensées elle paya et partit vers la librairie magique pour trouver le livre qui ferait plaisir à Théo . Fouillant de fond en comble la petite librairie de Pré-au lard elle finit par dénicher un livre qui intéresserait Liam « comment puiser dans sa magie intérieure ? » . Mais toujours rien pour Théo, elle sortit donc du petit magasin défaitiste elle finit par suivre le chemin du retour mais en marchant elle vit une petite ménagerie magique qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant . Elle entra sans bruit faisant sans le faire exprès sonner une clochette poster sur le palier . Ceux qu'elle vit lui coupèrent le souffle des dizaines d'animaux se baladaient librement dans l'énorme espace que représentait le magasin, Cassi avança lentement dans la maison à la recherche de ceux qui feraient plaisir à son ami . Un petit serpent de glace le fixait d'un air revêche, la Serpentarde s'approcha de lui pour le prendre quand elle aperçut une panthère miniature d'une couleur azur et neige, elle sut tout de suite que c'était ce qui plairait au Serpentard . Cassiopée prit le fauve dans ses bras et l'emmena près du comptoir pour l'acheter et prendre le nécessaire, mais ceux qu'elle n'avait pas prévus c'était que le petit reptile s'accroche à son bras et remonte le long de son corps pour se loger dans sa gorge, la jeune femme se dit que ce serpent atteindrait peut-être le cœur de son prochain possesseur . Ne voulant pas le laisser seul ici, la Black le décrocha et le déposa près de la panthère . Elle décida d'offrir le petit Serpent à Harry, car la fille avait appris par son père que son jeune filleul était Fourchelangue et aimait beaucoup les reptiles quoi qu'en disent les autres . Le vendeur la surprit car il était le portrait craché de Daphnée mais en garçon . Elle le regarda de haut en bas, le commentant dans sa tête : Il était blond aux même yeux violets que son amie, un corps très fin et musclé, elle prit donc la parole gênée :

« - Tu... Vous êtes le frère de Daphnée .  
- Hum, théoriquement oui mais j'ai été renié par les Gengrass …Grimaça-t-il  
- Oh … D'accord je suis Cassiopée une des meilleures amies de Daphnée . Murmura Cassi  
- Moi c'est Mathew son grand frère . S'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de reprendre :  
- donc tu voudrais le petit Serpent et la Reyna .  
- La Reyna ? Oui, les deux s'il te plaît . Lui répondit la Serpentard  
- Très bien ça te fera 200 galions . S'écria le Gengrass  
- Merci, on se reverra . Chuchota-t-elle hésitante  
- Oui bien sur ! Lui fit Mathew en riant . »

Rétrécissant ses achats Cassiopée, puis les mettant dans ses poches laPoudlarienne prit à bout de bras les animaux et se mit à rentrer au château en sifflotant joyeusement, sur le chemin elle croisa Harry qui lui sourit mais celle-ci ne voulant pas lui parler prétexta un devoir urgent et se dépêcha de rentrer au château . En entrant dans sa salle commune Cas s'y frissonna puis monta dans son dortoir.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre fini ! Quand pensez-vous ? **

**Lysow**


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolée pour cette très longue absence … Mais voilà le chapitre, merci aux reviews et aux lecteurs .;)**

_**Chapitre VIII**_

Ce matin quand Cassi entendit Daphnée se lever, elle se cacha sous sa couette et fit semblant de dormir . Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir mais aujourd'hui elle devait passer son Noël avec Sirius et Harry . Soupirant elle arrêta de bouger espérant que Daphnée l'aurait oublié, mais celle-ci vint s'asseoir près de son lit . La secouant sans douceur elle lui dit :  
« - Cassi ?! Cassi ! Debout ! Aujourd'hui tu va voir ton père et Harry !  
- Ne veut pas y aller … Murmura la brune en grommelant  
-Cassiopée Véga Black ! Tu vas te lever et me faire plaisir de te préparer pour aller fêter Noël avec ta famille . S'écria son amie avec impatience . »

La jeune femme se leva et partit dans la salle de bain en soupirant, avant de se doucher Cassi croisa son reflet qui lui renvoyait l'image d'une fille farouche et ayant du répondant . Mais regardant longuement et vit son reflet devenir celui de son père qui la regardait d'un air triste .  
Marmonnant avec bruit elle dit en rentrant dans la douche :  
« - Un peu de nère Cassiopée c'est pour ton père que tu fais ça ! »  
Après qu'elle eue finie sa toilette la Black se maquilla et s'habilla avant de partir prendre les cadeaux pour son père et Harry qui était dans son dortoir .  
Le serpent s'enroula autour de son cou en sifflant et frissonnant elle continua son chemin jusqu'au portrait de Salazar gardant sa salle commune . Mais quand elle s'apprêta à passer le tableau la voix traînante de Liam l'interpela :

« - Black ! Que fais-tu ?  
- Rien qui ne t'intéresserait Liam . Répliqua la jeune femme avant de passer rapidement à travers le tableau . »  
Courant presque dans le couloir, Cassiopée passa rapidement à travers l'ouverture de l'appartement de son père . Qui devait être en train de cuisiner vu l'odeur qui venait de la cuisine, attirait par l'odeur Cassi la suivit sans bruit . Ce qu'elle vit la choqua plus qu'autre chose son père CUISINAIT, malgré le choqué que cela lui fit elle s'approcha quand même de lui pour voir ce qu'il préparait et un vrai festin apparut à sa vue quand elle fut assez près. Son père se retourna enfin et en la remarquant il lui dit :  
« - Hey Cassiounette chérie ! Ça va .  
- Euh … Oui très bien père et vous ? Lui demanda la jeune fille sonnée  
- Oui c'est juste que fêter enfin une fête de fin d'année avec ma petite famille me rend heureux … S'exclama son père en pouffant de rire.»

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre et tous les deux purent voir un Harry écrasait sur le sol de la cuisine, les regardant avec un air de chien battu car ceux-ci rigolaient . Mais Cassi ne le portant pas dans son cœur, elle l'ignora et ne broncha pas quand le garçon prit la parole :  
« - Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît . Cassiopée ? Sirius ?  
- Mais Harrynounet tu es si bien dans cette position ! Rigola son parrain .  
- Cassi s'il te plaît aide moi … S'apitoya Harry .  
- Sache Potter que jamais une Black ne se rabaisse à aider un homme à terre . Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme  
- OK si tu le prends comme ça … Lui dit le jeune Potter vexé »  
Sirius voulant mettre fin à leur échange aida son filleul à se relever .  
Le repas se passa entre les blagues de Sirius et les rires de sa famille, Cassi se détendant petit à petit vint vite le moment de déballer leurs cadeaux . Étant le 25 décembre, 13h la plupart des gens avait déjà ouvert ceux-ci mais quand une magnifique chouette noire nuit vint déposer un petit paquet devant la jeune femme le sourire de son père et de son filleul disparu vite :

« De qui c'est ? Demandèrent les deux hommes en même temps »  
La jeune Black ouvrit vite l'emballage et fut surprise de tomber sur une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent représentant des cœurs enchaînés, un petit mot accompagnait le présent

_Hey ma belle;  
J'espère que ça te plaira je n'ai trouvé que ça en si peu de temps .  
À bientôt Mathew _

Cassi sourit avant de se faire arracher la lettre par son père qui maugréant lui demanda qui était ce Mathew la jeune femme lui répondit sèchement et le reste de la soirée se passa dans un froid distant jusqu'au moment où les deux hommes reçurent les cadeaux qu'elles leur avaient offerts .  
La Serpentarde quant à elle reçut de son père un carnet avec une reliure en argent, un collier avec un cœur rouge d'Harry ( grimace de dégout), des vêtements des filles, un porte-baguette de Théo, un chaton ressemblant bizarrement à une panthère de Blaise et une magnifique robe de la même couleur que ses yeux de Liam avec un petit mot griffonné sur un papier chiffonné

_Pour le bal du nouvel an ._

_Liam_

_Ps : Fais-toi belle pour une fois _

En allant se coucher elle se remémora la journée et se dit qu'elle ne s'était pas si mal passée..

_**Désolée pour la longueur mais l'inspiration s'était échappé .  
Lysow **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello me voilà pour le chapitre ! Merci aux lecteurs ! C'est l'épisode du bal :**

_**Chapitre IX**_

Ce matin quand Cassi se leva, il était 6h tôt très tôt … Elle partit donc à Salle-sur-Demande pour finir sa transformation en animagus, marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie quand soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas arrivants du couloir en face . Voyant apparaître Rusard elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible car vu l'heure elle n'avait pas le droit de se balader ici. Enfin arriver au septième étage elle passa trois fois devant le tableau qui servait d'entrer, demandant une salle dans laquelle elle pourrait s'entraîner .  
La matinée passa rapidement entre essaies de transformation et entrainement au combat contre des mannequins de bois . À force de s'entraîner à lancer des sorts, d'utiliser des potions sur ses adversaires et d'esquiver les attaques elle récolta de multiples bleus, blessures saignantes et contusions . À la fin de sa séance elle partit prendre une douche dans son dortoir et ne croisa personne sur le chemin .

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 31 décembre le jour du bal, la jeune animagus elle allait au bal avec Liam, au grand désespoir la jeune fille qui aurait préféré y aller avec Mathew ou Théo mais le premier n'était pas à Poudlard et le deuxième ne comptait pas y aller préférant lire dans son coin .  
Repensant donc à ses premiers mois à Serpentard, Cassiopée fut surprise de déjà se retrouver devant le tableau de Salazar murmurant le mot de passe avant de regarder l'heure : 10 heures … Elle espéra donc ne trouver personne dans la salle commune mais malheureusement Liam se trouver ici et se faisant discrète elle marcha sans bruit vers son dortoir mais sa voix grave et trainante :

« - Qu'a tu encore fait, Black .

-Rien Liam! Occupes-toi de tes affaires, ok ?! Répliqua sèchement sa fiancée

-Très bien … Tu s prête pour ce soir . Demanda curieusement l'autre

-Oui, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! Le coupa la jeune femme avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé car elle avait trop perdu de sang »

Liam inquiet se jeta sur elle pour la rattraper et la soigna de son mieux, quand la Black se réveilla au lieu de le rembarrer comme elle l'aurait fait normalement elle le regarda étrangement comme-ci, sa haine avait été supprimer et que tout avait recommencé . Soudain elle secoua la tête et monta dans son dortoir, et y passa le reste de la journée avant d'être réveillé par Daphnée 3 heures avant le début du bal.

…...

C'est en baillant que Cassiopée la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain du dortoir où se trouvait Rosaly, surprise de voir son amie elle se jeta dans ses bras en lui demandant :

« - Que fais-tu ici ?

-Quoi mais Cassi tu as oublié le bal ?! Fit l'Américaine comme si elle était folle.

-Hein ?! De quoi ? Ah oui … Lui répondit la jeune Black.

-Il faudrait qu'on commence à se préparer il ne nous reste plus que 3 heures pour nous préparer s'écria la blonde paniquée. »

Les trois filles se mirent donc à se préparer le plus vite possible :  
Cassi mit la robe que Liam lui avait acheté qui s'accordait avec parfaitement avec ses yeux, elle prit des escarpins de la même couleur, se maquilla légèrement avant de finir par mettre le collier qu'Harry lui avait offert mais avant de partir elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour mettre les boucles d'oreilles en cœur enchainées de Mathew .  
Rosaly mit une robe rouge bustier qui se fendait sur les hanches, des escarpins noirs nuisent et finissent par ses draper d'une cape sombre étant très frileuse .  
Daphnée finit par mettre une robe bleu nuit se resserrant à la taille et redevenant ample sur les chevilles, des chaussures à talons de la même couleur .  
Affolé Rosaly se mit à courir dans tout le dortoir car elles n'étaient pas peignées et il ne leur restait qu'une demi-heure . Les Poudlariennes finissaient donc par se coiffer :  
Cassi s'ondula les cheveux, Rosaly les boucla et Daphnée les tressa .

…...

En descendant lentement les marches du dortoir menant à la salle commune, Cassi réfléchit peut-être que passer la soirée au bras de Liam ne serait pas si désagréable . Mais elle se rendit vite compte que ses espérances ne seraient pas excuser car son cavalier n'était pas là, il devait surement l'attendre à la Grande salle se dit elle . C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de bal, suivant les couples de Serpentard, triste et hautement vexé dans son orgueil elle se dit que plus jamais elle ne se ferait avoir par ce stupide sang pur . En rentrant dans la Grande salle elle le vit entrain de danser avec plusieurs filles toutes gloussant comme des dindes, furieuse Cassi s'approcha de Liam et s'apprêta à le gifler mais avant elle lui demanda des explications :

« - qu'es ce que tu fais ?  
- Oooh Black que veux-tu ? Tu vois bien que je m'amuse ... L'ignora-t-il superbement  
- On est censé venir ensemble ! Lui rappela-t-elle .  
- Tu pensais vraiment que je viendrai avec TOI ? Fit-il narquois »  
La jeune Black le gifla puis lui tourna le dos avant de partir voir ses amies .  
On entendit un tapotement de micro puis Dumbledor prit la parole :  
« - Ce soir nous sommes le 31 décembre et certains élèves n'ayant pas vu leur famille depuis un certain temps les personnes ayant put venir seront là dans quelques minutes..»  
La salle fut remplie par un brouha sans nom, essayant de se frayer jusqu'à Daphnée pour ne pas croiser les parents de Liam et Rosaly ceux-ci se trouvant à l'opposer de la blonde . Essoufflée et démoralisée la vue de Mathew à côté de son autre meilleur ami la fit sourire et perdre sa colère .  
Ce dernier lui sourit quand il la vit et vint la voir rapidement, il la salua :  
« - Hey, ma belle qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ton prince charmant t'a largué ? Demanda-t-il avec humour  
- Se connaît... si je pouvais … Grimaça t'elle »

Du reste la soirée se passa mieux, avec Mathew mais quand elle vit cet imbécile de Liam embrasser une des dindes qui gloussait près de lui ces yeux brillèrent de fureur et elle quitta la soirée en claquant la porte de la salle de bal… C'est en allant se coucher que la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et elle passa la nuit à se cacher sous sa couette ne voulant pas se lever le lendemain .

**Voilà le bal du 31 Décembre et bientôt le début d'une nouvelle année …**

**Lysow**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**MarsJovial : Oui, je n'aime pas vraiment le personnage de Harry donc j'en profite pour m'acharner sur lui … Donc je passe par Cassi, désolée pour la longueur et merci pour les reviews .**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello me revoili me revoilà pour le nouveau chapitre où Cassi se rend compte de plusieurs choses la concernant et se pose pleins de questions .**_

_**Les réponses aux reviews seront à partir de maintenant à la fin des chapitres.**_

_**Bon chapitre !**_

_Chapitre X_

_De l'____amour__ à la ____haine__, ____il n'y a qu'un pas__, ____qu__'____il__ est aisé de franchir ... _

_Shakespeare _

Cassi se dit qu'il ne se doutait pas à quelle point il avait raison, il était facile de ressentir des sentiments envers quelqu'un mais il l'était beaucoup plus de les contrôler . La jeune fille se trouvait en ce moment dans la salle sur Demande où elle était venu dès qu'elle s'était réveillé décider à ne pas en sortir . La honte qu'elle s'était affligé hier n'était pas prête à être oublié par tout le monde, quand elle était sortie de la salle de bal elle avait senti tous les regards se tournaient vers elle mais trop peiné pour cela elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'y penser .

_Il est plus difficile de dissimuler les sentiments que l'on a que de feindre ceux que l'on n'a pas. François de la Rochefoucauld_

Oui ! Maintenant elle en était sûr, elle l'aimait ce stupide et arrogant aristocrate … Même s'il lui était dur de l'admettre c'était vrai mais il était hors de question de le dire à quelqu'un ou de lui dire à lui . Ses pensées dérivèrent vite vers sa mère, la femme qu'elle n'avait pas connue, celle qui l'avait mis au monde … Le jour précédant son père lui avait appris son nom Electra … Electra Céphée Malfoy, des noms de constellations comme elle … Elle se demandait si c'tait sa mère qui avait choisi son prénom ? Son cœur se serra sur cette pensée, elle se promit de la retrouver de retrouver sa mère mais avant cela elle devait trouvait quelques pistes . Cherchant vainement dans ses souvenirs elle ne put se rappeler qu'un visage de femme encadré par des cheveux blonds presque blanc typique des Malfoy mais la regardant de son extraordinaire regard qu'elle lui avait légué .Profondément plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas une personne entrait dans la salle, la seule personne d'ailleurs qui la connectait assez bien pour pouvoir rentrer et savoir ce qu'elle avait demandé à la Salle-sur-Demande . Le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains un plateau rempli de nourriture et d'eau, quand celui-ci prit la parole la jeune Black sursauta violemment :

« - Hey ! Cassi je t'ai emmené à manger ça fait des heures que tu as disparu, des heures qu'on te cherche il est déjà 20 h tu sais .  
- Oui Théo je sais déjà tout ça … Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir . J'ai besoin de réfléchir . Murmura la jeune femme . »

_Les grandes pensées viennent du cœur ._

_Vauvenargues_

Le garçon se tut décontenancé et dans ses pensées, la nuit passa puis le jour vint, puis encore la nuit … Les jours passèrent, sans que les deux Serpentard ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'entrainaient sans relâche, ne dormaient presque pas demandant de la nourriture aux elfes . Mais un jour quand deux semaines furent passés Cassiopée trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait le journal de sa mère caché dans un des recoins caché de Poudlard . Plongée dans le livre elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, un extrait l'intéressa plus particulièrement malgré le faît que le livre soit à Poudlard, la vie d'Electra était relaté bien après son départ de l'école de sorcellerie . Ce passage l'aida plus qu'autre chose à trouver les informations cruciales qui l'aideront à retrouver sa mère :

_Aujourd'hui __Cassi fête ses 1 __an, 1 __an déjà qu'elle est née mais ça ne durera pas tout ce bonheur dans lequel on vit . Bientôt ces __merveilleuses années seront __derrière nous et il me retrouvera Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort pourquoi suis-je né avec un père pareil ? Pourquoi mon père n'__est-il pas Abraxas __Malfoy __malgré cela je profite du temps qu'il me reste avec Sirius et __Cassiopée . _

Un autre passage la troubla :

_Les 2 ans de __Cassi sont passés et nous __vivons encore comme une famille heureuse mais j'ai peur si peur qu'il nous retrouve et me l'enlève pour en faire ce que __je ne suis pas . C'est décidé demain je pars . Sirius s'en doute il est grincheux et grogne __tout le temps .. _

Le mot d'adieu la fit pleurer :

_ Adieu, adieu à tous vous me manquerez tous à toi ma Cassi et à toi mon Sirius je vous aime .  
Je fuis loin de tout, loin d'ici mais avant de partir j'ai déposé mon bébé ma Cassiopée chez les Granger, eux s'occuperont bien d'elle . _

Ce qu'elle fit n'avait aucun sens mais elle fuit là où sa mère l'avait fait 15 ans plus tôt en France le pays de la fuite sorcière.

_Il faudrait rendre au passé sa véritable vocation , c'est-à-dire d'être oublié et il cessera tout de suite d'exercer une quelconque influence nocive sur notre vie présente ._

_Dominique Glocheux_

Fin …

… Du chapitre

_**Voilà un chapitre plutôt émouvant, maintenant voici voilà les réponses aux reviews :**_

_**MarsJovial : Oui, une Cassi très énervé et capricieuse dans ce chapitre mais dans celui-là on en voit apparaître une autre . Merci **_

_**A bientôt **_

_**Lysow**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Désolée pour mon retard de trois mois, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de poster où même d'écrire, donc vraiment désolée pour tout ça … Et pour les fautes aussi … Voilà bonne lecture !**_

_Chapitre XI_

Cassi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle venait d'arriver à Paris, la capitale de la France. Cassiopée avait pu transplaner ici car pendant son enfance ses parents adoptifs l'avaient emmené ici pour ses 10 ans. Pendant que la jeune Black réfléchissait deux " pops " sonores retentirent derrière elle, Cassi sursauta et fut surprise quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Théodore et Liam. La jeune femme lança un regard noir à Théo et ignora complètement le garçon qui l'accompagnait :

« - Comment a tu pus lui dire que j'étais ici ? S'écria la jeune femme

A vrai dire, je n'en savais rien … C'est lui qui a pensé que tu pouvais être ici ! Lui répondit calmement son ami. »

La serpentarde se retourna vers celui qui l'avait retrouvé et lui lança un regard surpris :

« - C'est vrai ?! S'exclama la jeune Black

A ton avis ? Lui renvoya l'héritier de Serpentard, avec dédain »

Cassiopée ne lui répondit rien, et s'éloigna d'eux à grands pas, elle marcha un bon moment dans Paris, avant d'arriver où elle voulait. Quand elle fut enfin arriver à destination, Cassi se rendit compte que les deux Poudlariens la suivaient encore, furieuse elle se retourna d'un mouvement vif vers eux, et leur expliqua qu'elle comptait bien rester ici, et retrouver sa mère. Les deux hommes acquièserent vivement et lui suivirent dans ce qui semblait être le chaudron baveur français mais quand ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur, chacun fut choqué par la propreté et la beauté de cet endroit. Théo laissa même échapper une parole :

« - Ici, c'est beaucoup mieux qu'à Londres !

En même temps c'est tenu par un sang impur … Répondit froidement Liam »

L'ex né moldu lui lança un regard digne du professeur Rogue, et avança rapidement vers le barman, ne parlant pas très bien français elle lança un sort de traduction et commanda un repas pour eux trois :

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Cassiopée Black, voici Théodore Nott et Liam Gaunt, nous voudrions trois repas et une chambre pour la nuit si possible. Demanda la jeune femme

Vous avez l'air jeune, vous ne devriez pas être à l'école en ce moment ? Interrogea le barman

Non, nous venons de Poudlard et avons fini notre scolarité l'année dernière … Lui répliqua la Black

Très bien ! Vos repas arrivent et voilà les clefs de vos chambres. Rajouta le barman avant de lui tendre trois clefs et de partir en cuisine. »

Cassi partit donc s'asseoir avec Théo et Liam, elle leur tendit chacun les clefs de leur chambre en silence puis leur apprit que les repas aller arriver. Après avoir mangé et payé, les jeunes gens partirent visiter le chemin de Traverse français, quand soudain Liam passa devant une étrange allée sombre, et les y entraîna. À peine eurent il fait deux pas qu'un sorcier masqué se jetait sur un autre sorcier qui trainait dans l'allée, Liam l'ignora et bifurqua dans une petite rue peu éclairée. Ses compagnons le suivirent sans rien dire mais ceux-ci se posaient plein de questions, et se demandaient surtout où les emmener le sang-pur. Le sorcier accéléra l'allure ce qui força ses amis, à se mettre à courir, au bout d'une centaine de mètres, Liam s'arrêta enfin, et leur fit signe de se taire. Les deux Poudlariens se turent et virent enfin ce que cherchait le jeune Gaunt car devant se tenait une immense boutique avec pour enseigne : Avec Usher trouvait tout ce que vous chercher … Cassi lui lança un regard incrédule :

« - Tu nous as faits courir pour venir ici ? Murmura la jeune fille choquée

Complètement d'accord … Approuva Théo

Avec Usher trouver tout ce que vous chercher … Vous comprenez ? Leur demanda en soupirant le serpentard

Qu'on peut trouver ce qu'on veut ? Questionna Cassiopée

Ah ! Oui, je vois, il nous faut des affaires pour partir à la recherche de ta mère, ainsi que quelque chose qui nous aidera à la retrouver … Comprit Théodore

Allons-y alors ! Fit la jeune femme très enthousiaste »

La petite troupe suivit la jeune femme qui s'était rué dans la boutique, celle-ci était entrain de parler avec le jeune vendeur quand les garçons rentrèrent, celui-ci lui donna une tente magique, ainsi que des runes pour les protéger le soir, puis Cassi lui demanda des sacs sans fond, trois exactement … Pour qu'ils puissent mettre toutes leurs affaires, en même pas cinq minutes, la Black venait de dépenser plus de 600 galions quand le vendeur lui demanda, il parut sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas payer mais Cassiopée lui tendit sans broncher. Elle se retourna en souriant vers les garçons, puis demanda au vendeur, s'il avait quelque chose pour retrouver une personne, le garçon disparut alors derrière le comptoir et un vieil homme apparut à sa place :

« - Il paraît que vous cherchez un arterfact pour retrouver une personne ? Lui demanda le vieil homme d'une voix rauque

Oui, ma mère … Fit Cassi d'une voix joyeuse

Qui êtes vous ? Questionna l'homme

Je suis Cassiopée Black, et vous ? Lui répondit la jeune fille

Usher, mon nom vous importe peu ... Dit mystérieusement le prénommé Usher

Très bien, donc vous auriez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? S'enquit Cassi »

Le vieil homme sortit une boussole de sa poche :

« - Voici la boussole de Chronos, elle vous indique dans quelle direction se trouve la personne que l'on cherche mais par contre il faut un objet qui ait appartenu à la personne ...»

Les garçons se turent pensant que leur amie n'avait rien, et que leur quête allait s'arrêter ici mais qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent que Cassiopée venait de sortir un médaillon argenté de sa poche :

« - C'est le médaillon qui a appartenu à ma mère, il y a une quinzaine d'années … Murmura la jeune fille.

Ça devrait aller ! Soupira Usher »

Il partit dans l'arrière-boutique pour nettoyer l'objet, puis à l'aide d'un sort que Cassi ne connaissait pas "' Inveniestis Componit " . La chaine du médaillon vint alors se souder à la boussole. Le vieil homme lui dit d'attendre et partit dans l'arrière-boutique, il ne revint jamais … Le jeune vendeur revint vite et lui dit que son grand-père leur offrait la boussole, les Poudlariens rentrèrent alors se coucher.

_**Rar :**_

_**MarsJovial2312: Et oui ca change de l'Hermione avec des parents moldus, donc la mère de Cassi est la sœur de Lucius, donc oui c'est la descendante de Voldy, mais non les profs ont remarqués qu'ils ont disparu mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. **_

_** -lena : Hum, non jamais entendu parler de misszabinivolturi, et bien peut-être que ma fic y ressemble, j'ai lu tellement de fics …  
**_

_**Justepourlire : Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Manoirmalfoys : Merci pour toute tes reviews j'espèrent que les chapitres ont répondu à tes questions ! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je pars 3 semaines donc je ne pourrai pas poster je pense, si je peux je posterai les prochains chapitres mais je suis sur de rien, je suis désolée du retard que je prend dans les publications … Mais je suis décidée à finir cette fic ! :p Bonne lecture ! **_

_Chapitre XII_

Le lendemain à l'aube, les trois jeunes gens se levèrent et partirent sur le chemin de Travers français, ils achetèrent tous de nouveaux vêtements, surtout des tenues de combat et randonnée … Ils prirent aussi des vivres et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur long voyage mais soudain quand ils passèrent devant une boutique qui proposait des lentilles qui colorent les yeux, du produit pour teindre les cheveux, etc., Théo s'écria ;

« - Et si on nous reconnait ?!

Qui pourrait nous reconnaître ? Personne ne nous connaît … Lui répondit Liam

C'est vrai qu'on pourrait nous reconnaître, on est des sang-pur connus quand même ! Dit la Black »

N'ayant rien à répondre ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'établissement, une femme entre deux âges vint les voir, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient, Théodore lui répondit simplement qu'ils voulaient que tout change … C'est comme ça que les yeux verts de Cassiopée devinrent bleu nuit, ses cheveux devinrent roux avec des reflets blonds, elle rétrécit d'une dizaine de centimètres et son visage se tacheta de taches rousseur, elle perdu aussi sa fine taille pour prendre un peu plus de formes. Théo quant à lui perdu sa taille squelettique, il grandit jusqu'à faire aux alentours de deux mètres et devint baraqué, il prit les mêmes yeux ainsi que les mêmes cheveux que Cassi … Ils se feraient passer pour frère et sœur. Liam lui, eu les yeux miel et ses cheveux devinrent ambrés, il perdit par contre quelques centimètres. Tous trois parurent vieillis de quelques années. La femme qui tenait l'endroit ne leur posa aucune question, Cassiopée Black deviendrait Laura Martin, Théodore Nott deviendrait Tristan Martin son frère jumeau de 20 ans, Liam Gaunt quant à lui devenir leur tuteur et meilleur ami Alexandre Boulanger âgé de 25 ans. Enfin prêt ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre où personne ne se trouvait, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls pour partir Cassi se rendit compte qu'il leur manquait quelque chose, et s'écria tout en empêchant Liam de partir :

« -Les cartes !

Quelles cartes ? Demanda Liam en soupirant

Nos cartes d'identités … Murmura Théo

On n'est pas des moldus que je sache ? Répondit Liam d'une voix traînante

En France tout sorcier doit avoir une carte d'identité … Dit Cassiopée »

Le jeune Gaunt se tut enfin et la jeune femme fit apparaître trois cartes d'identité vierge de toute écriture qu'elle remplit d'un coup de baguette, sur chacune d'elles apparût leur nom, leur prénom, leur date de naissance, leur taille etc. Enfin prêt à partir les jeunes transplanèrent dans une forêt que la Black avait visitée durant son enfance, là-bas ils regardèrent les indications de la boussole et les suivirent sans hésiter. Ils marchèrent durant de longues heures où Cassi et Liam faillirent étriper Théo, car toutes les deux minutes le garçon s'entêter à demander dans combien de temps ils aller arriver. Au bout de trois bonnes heures, bien plus selon Théodore, ils arrivèrent devant une cabane qui devait appartenir à des moldus … Avant qu'aucun des deux ne dit quelque chose, la jeune femme leur lança un sort pour traduire les paroles qu'ils diraient en français, Liam lui lança un regard noir mais il fut très surpris quand il vit les deux moldus qui sortirent de la petite cabane. Cassi s'avança vers eux en souriant et leur demanda en parfait français :

« -Bonjour, mon frère, mon tuteur et moi cherchons un endroit pour la nuit, serait-il possible que vous nous hébergiez ?

Le problème ma jeune d'moiselle c'est qu'on a pas trop d'place ici ! En plus on sait pas qui vous êtes ? Rétorqua le propriétaire de la cabane

Je suis Laura voici mon frère Tristan et notre tuteur Alexandre ! Fit Cassi en souriant

Faudrait y mettre le prix, pour dormir et manger … Dit le monsieur en fumant sa pipe

On peut le mettre ! S'écria alors la jeune femme

Sont pas causant vos amis … Lui fit remarquer le moldu en les emmenant chez lui

- Oui, pas trop. Répliqua Cassiopée »

L'homme du nom de Guy leur présenta sa femme Charline surnommé "' Charlie '" qui paraissait gentille mais simple d'esprit selon les propres mots de Théo. Le soir ils soupèrent en silence, et Guy leur montra la grange, l'endroit où ils dormiraient. Le jeune Gaunt maugréa en silence mais tellement fatigué par leur marche il s'endormit sans rien dire, mais pendant la nuit Cassi sentit que quelqu'un fouillait dans son sac, se réveillant en sursaut elle vit que Guy était en train de lui volait ses affaires, en colère elle réveilla les garçons qui lancèrent en même temps un sort d'oubliette au voleur, et le renvoyèrent se coucher. Ne pouvant plus se coucher, ils finirent par partir en silence mais avant de reprendre la route ils lancèrent aussi un sort d'oubliette à Charlie, toujours autant courbaturé et fatigué Théo passa son temps à trainer les pieds ou à essayer de les faire avancer plus vite ayant compris que les ralentir, ne servait à rien, il voulait aller plus vite pour atteindre l'endroit voulu, ainsi que la mère de Cassiopée.

Fin ... Du chapitre

_****__**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et a répondu à vos questions. En tous cas j'écris le prochain dès que je peux et que l'inspiration vient me trouver.  
**_

_**Rar :**_

_**ManoirMalfoy : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise.:p A bientôt !**_

_**MarsJovial2312 : Eh bien, derien pour la Rar, et je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre qui n'était pas très compréhensible.**_

_**A bientôt Lysow**_


End file.
